I Finally Found You
by Esmerelda Calicofury
Summary: My first Sparrabeth story. Reviews/comments would be appreciated! Any tips to make it better is nice too! OH and I don't own Jack, Lizzie, or PotC... If I did, Jack'd be sittin 'ere wit me! ;
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Captain Sparrow." I protest.

"Ah. Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love."

Captain Sparrow stops in his tracks with a disgusted face. "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." He gestures to Gibbs. Norrington is constantly vomiting over the dock railing.

"No, you're the man I love, Captain Jack Sparrow." I pull my hat off and shake my hair loose, smiling.

Jack turns around, confused and surprised in a good way. "Elizabeth?" He turns back to Gibbs. "Hide the rum!" Jack whips back around to Elizabeth. "You know these clothes don't flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Well, I'm coming with you clothed or not." I glance quickly to my left, startled by Norrington's retching.

"Well then, Love. Welcome aboard." I saunter past him stroking his cheek smiling. I feel his skin shudder as I willingly touch him. I could feel his eyes undressing me as I walk up the gangplank towards The Black Pearl.

Jack whips out his "broken" compass, as Norrington calls it, to find our heading. Jack looks in the direction and sees Elizabeth. "Mr. Gibbs! We have our heading."

"Finally! Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor and trowel that canvas!" Gibbs shouts to the crew. Norrington begins to follow Gibbs with a goat in his muddy arms.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Our newest voyage began, when Jack saw me.**_

I don't like being treated like a woman onboard. That makes me feel excluded and to need "special" attention by "certain people". So I attempt to help around the deck. I noticed Jack had given Norrington a special job, manning the crow's nest. I laughed at his misery. He tried to kill my love… 2 times. While lost in my thoughts, I feel as if someone is watching me from afar. I turn around, and see Jack staring at me from the helm. I smile and slightly blush. "_Should I go to him or make him wait for the opportune moment?" _I think to myself. I made up my mind.

A little while later. Now that I am sure he is watching the horizon, I manage to sneak up behind him. I take a deep breath to calm my racing heart and I snake my arms around his waist. I feel him take a sharp breath.

"Where are we heading, if you don't mind me asking." I whisper, my lips just barely brushing against his ear.

"I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise." Jack says that with much enthusiasm.

"Please, Love?" For as long as I have known Jack, I have never called him that.

"No. Persuade me." I remove my arms from his waist and slide myself between him and the wheel. "The only ones that know our destination is me and me first mate."

"You know what, Jack?" I gently took hold of his face and place the purest kiss on his lips. I pull away and his eyes are still shut, I could hear his rapid breathing. Jack opens his eyes only to see me staring at him. He has a puppy-dog look in his eyes saying, 'Why'd you stop?'

"You will get the rest later." I begin to leave when Jack grabs my shoulder and calls Cotton to man the helm. Jack and I take a walk around the deck.

"We are going to celebrate the freedom of all pirates everywhere when we get to said destination. One thing I'd hope you will enjoy is the Annual Fireworks Display held in said place. Once everything is all said and done, I have another surprise for you." I stare into his kohl-lined eyes with curiosity.

"Oh, I love fireworks!" I exclaim, continuing our 15th walk around the Pearl. Every now and again Jack would excuse himself, bark some orders to the crew, and return to me. This pattern ran throughout the whole day.

It is now sunset and everyone on the planet knows that sunsets are best at sea. So I lead Jack to the bow of the Pearl to watch it. Standing side by side, Jack wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in close to his hip. I smile up to him and do the same.

"So tell me…How long will it take to get to said place?"

"I say about a day and a half. Why?" Jack always questions my questions. I release my grasp on Jack and walk towards the railing. I turn my back to the vanishing sun to lean on the railing to face Jack. The glow of the sunset is making Jack completely irresistible. I have to restrain myself from ravaging him right here and now.

"Oh. No reason in particular." I approach Jack and bring him in close for a tight embrace. "Jack, dance with me."

"Dance with no music?" Jack inquires.

"We can play the music in our heads. Pretend that there is an orchestra playing

just for us, my love." I grasp Jack's left hand in my right and place his right hand on the small of my back. I draw myself dangerously closer to my captain. Jack took the first steps of our dance and I followed. "_Wow…He really knows how to dance."_ I think. I want to say something but I don't want to ruin this beautiful moment. But this dance has some Tango and Waltz moves in it. So I guess it would be called a Wango. We get so in to the dancing that it seems like we are all over the ship. I seems as though everything froze and Jack and I are the only ones moving because our hearts are not cold and alone anymore.

Jack finishes our dance with a fiery, passionate kiss upon my lips. Like coming back to life, Jack and I found ourselves in the middle of the ship surrounded by every member of the crew. They all are applauding. Jack and I glance at each other and shrug. We bow to the "audience" smiling to ourselves.

"Enjoy the show? Now…BACK TO WORK YOU SCABOUROUS DOGS!" Jack shoos away everyone and turns back to me. He bows to me and I return his complement with a bow to him.

"You are a wonderful dancer. Where did you learn such grace?"

"My father taught me before I ran away for pirating."  
"I never thought a scoundrel like you would even believe in gentleness and grace."

"Don't flatter me, love. If anyone should be complemented here, would be you. You are magnificently perfect in every way possible."

"Oh Jack, Do you really mean it?"

"Every word, Love. Now, what say you to retiring to me cabin for some dinner?"

"I'd say, 'Yes, I'd love to.'" I respond.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Dinner with Captain Jack Sparrow is always a treat.**_

"Hey, chef! Make some delicious soup out of that fish that was caught earlier, savvy?"

"Aye, aye, Captain! Will be finished and brought up soon." The galley master responds. Jack twists around to face me. He opens his mouth to say something, but changes his mind. But then changes his mind again. I can never be sure what Jack will say or do, therefore I'm always confused and or surprised with Jack.

"Love, I want you to return to your cabin and find something nice that Anamarie left behind. I will retrieve you when dinner is served. So, go on…go get cleaned up!" Jack makes me turn around and slaps my behind to make me scoot up the stairs. I stop halfway to look back. "You'd better clean up as well Captain Sparrow." _"He loves it when I call him Captain." _I think to myself.

I finally reach Anamarie's old cabin. It is about half the size of the captain's quarters. My cabin has just enough walking space to get from one end to the other. There is a trunk with various clothing inside sitting across from a hammock and in a far corner there is a basin with a jug of water and a broken mirror sitting beside the hammock. I first go rummaging through the trunk. I find a beautiful black, full-length gown, and some gold jewelry wrapped in a sack. The gown has a lovely neckline and an open back. "I think Jack will love this." I said aloud. "Unfortunately there no other shoes onboard except for the boots I'm wearing. Oh, well! I'll go barefoot. I mean Jack isn't going to be staring at my feet, right?" I strip down so I can clean up. I throw my things in a corner so I can wash them sometime. I quickly sponge down, slip into the gown that, THANK CALYPSO, doesn't require a corset. I dig some more in the trunk and I find a small bottle of perfume. It smells like lavender…ooh my favorite. I carefully pick up the golden jewels. They are simple…it's a necklace and a pair of earrings. I put them on and walk over to the mirror. My hair…Hmmm… What to do? I think I'll leave it loose. I find a comb in the trunk and I tease my hair a bit to give it some volume. Just as I finish, I hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I call.

"It's me." I recognize that deep, husky voice anywhere. I open the door to see a man clad in black with his dreadlocks pulled back leaning against the door case. In his free hand was a bottle. _"Most likely rum…"_ I think.

"May I escort you to dinner?" Jack offers his arm to me sounding polite. I am astonished at how refined and experienced a pirate like Jack can be. Jack and I walk to his cabin arm in arm. Thank goodness the crew is down below. I wouldn't want them to have a good look at Jack and I acting all proper. We reach Jack's cabin. He opens the door for me to go in first. Candles incense, and a dinner all set up on a table.

"Oh, Jack. This is wonderful. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. Did I happen to mention that you look positively irresistible tonight?" _"Oh my god! Stop talking so much!"_ I scream in my head. Jack merely smiles and guides me to the table.

"You are so beautiful tonight, Elizabeth." Jack whispers as he pulls my chair out for me. Jack places the bottle between them amongst the array of food. Our dinner consists of a bowl of fish chowder each, a bowl of fresh cut fruit, and a basket of bread. Jack opens the bottle and I instantly smell the spicy rum the Jack usually smells like. He pours the vile but delightful brown liquid into two clear glass goblets. Jack places one in front of me and takes his to his seat, raising the glass. "To us. May we live together in freedom."

I raise mine. "To us and The Black Pearl. May she help in living our freedom together." We drink up all the rum in our glasses. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." I smile widely and I begin eating my soup. "Mmm! I've never had a soup like it. My complements to the chef!" Jack just continues to stare at me like he has never seen me before. I catch his gaze and Jack quickly picks up his spoon and begins eating.

"He may be a pirate, but he's one hell of a cook!" Jack responded with a mouth full. Jack offers more rum… I roll my eyes 'cause I know he knows that I can't refuse rum now. So, I take another goblet full of rum.

"Vile stuff. I drank less than you thought back on that island, Captain Sparrow," I remind him, "Which is how I was able to gather all the rum when you were asleep, if you recall." I almost laugh when Jack hurriedly reaches for the bottle, cradling it in his arms. I go back to eating, giggling.

As we eat together, questions about Jack form in my head. Some questions about his past, about us, and, well, everything in general. I've idolized him since I was a little girl. I only know what the people know, not the "real" Jack. I want to know him "Jack? May I ask you a few questions?"

"Ask away, Love."

"Do you enjoy having me around, always under your feet?"

"Now that you bring it up…Yes, yes I do. I love your company and I don't mind you being under my feet. I rather enjoy that." I could feel my face slightly blush.

"What about me do you like?"

"Ooh, you don't want to be askin' me that, love. You might use that information against me in the near future." All I do is smile and finish up my soup. I reach across the table for some cut fruit. In the basket there is cut pineapple, strawberries, grapes, apples, and some orange segments. I take some pineapple and suck the out juice with my eyes closed enjoying the flavor. Jack seems tantalized by my actions.

"Want something really good?" I hear Jack ask. I open my eyes and see that he was pouring some rum onto a piece of the cut pineapple from the basket. "Try that." He holds it out to me, grinning.  
I look at him skeptically, but took the piece of rum-soaked pineapple. I gingerly put it into my mouth and then sigh in happy surprise. "_Now __that__ made the rum much better,_" Jack chuckles, drenches another piece and holds it out to me. As I chew it, I suddenly have a thought and frown, "Captain Sparrow, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Now why would I try to do such a thing?" Jack says mockingly.

I point to him wiggling my finger, "Pirate." I simply state.

"Ah, point taken."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Can you feel her?**_

Dinner with Jack is like going to a carnival. You never know what is about to happen. After a while of mindless chitchat, we ran out things to say for the time being. "Jack…?" I begin to say, suddenly there is knock at the door. Jack suddenly turns into 'Captain Sparrow' when he shouts "WHAT?!"

"We are nearing our destination, sir." The voice sounded like Gibbs. Jack whips back around to me with a smile and a shimmer in his eyes. Jack beckons to me to follow him out on deck. It is about midnight and the stars are shining as bright as Jack's eyes tonight.

"How much longer, Master Gibbs?" Captain Sparrow asks.

"'Bout 3 hours…We'll get there by morning at least."

"Great…Gibbs, send everyone below for some shut eye. Miss Swann and I will take this next watch." Gibbs nods and turns on his heels. He starts shouting orders to the crew. "Join me at the helm, Love?" I scurry up after Jack. I stand by his side watching the starry sky.

Jack pulls me in front of him and before I can figure out what his intentions are. Jack places my hands on the wheel, with his holding them in place. I gasp, both from shock at his actions and the feel of The Pearl beneath my hands. The crew is staring in shock, though whether it is shock at Jack's closeness to me or that he has handed the wheel of his beloved ship to me, I'm not sure. If Jack noticed their gawking looks, he didn't react.

"D'you feel 'er, love?" he whispers into my ear, his lips barely brushing.

I nod scarcely, entranced by the feeling of The Black Pearl. It is an indescribable feeling. She is like a living creature. I can feel the pull of the wind in the sails and the sway of the sea through my hands and I suddenly realize why Jack spends so much time at the helm. It is a powerful sort of freedom and, I imagine, very addictive.

"I've never felt anything like her," I whisper back, not wanting to break the sacredness of the moment.

My Captain seems satisfied with my answer and slides his hands away from mine and onto my waist, letting me guide The Pearl on my own. He steps in closer to me and I lean back slightly to feel him more solidly against me. Jack makes a small noise of approval in his throat. I am so suddenly desperate to kiss him again. I tense slightly with the need and Jack, as always, sensing what I want turns me sharply toward him, uncaring of the helm for the moment. Jack bends his head and claims my mouth in a kiss that scorches my very soul with its heat. I surrender to him without thought or hesitation.

Our embrace is broken by various applause and wolf-whistles from the crew who has witnessed the rather passionate kiss between their Captain and the woman they'd come to think of as crew. I jump back from Jack, blushing bright red and mortified from the attention, but Jack is unfazed. Jack turns me around back towards the wheel and helps me put us back on course.

"With you by my side guiding me along, the Pearl helping you help me, and the sea loving all on her. I feel the way they move beneath my fingertips. I never want this to end." I feel Jack resting his head upon my shoulder and his heart beating rapidly against my back. I sigh blissfully, staring out over the horizon. "Oh Jack."

"Yes, Love. I know. This is how I feel every time I touch the Pearl." Jack slides his way between me and the wheel, gazing into my eyes. His hand comes up to caress my cheek, but instead brushes a stray hair out of my face. "I feel like a woman is giving me the love that I need, like you do, 'Lizabeth. I know you know that I've been with other women, but I never felt this way with them what I feel about you."

"Jack… Will you feel this way about me forever? I don't want you to grow tired of me. That will break my heart."

"I promise you, on pain of death, that I will never, ever stop caring about you." Jack pulls me so close that I thought I was crushing him. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to try anything funny, as I know he usually does. Jack simply rests his head on my shoulder wrapping his arms around my back. I smile and lean my head on Jack's. He slowly drifts off to sleep in my arms. _'Maybe I should put him in bed…'_ I think. I look around the deck to find something to keep the wheel from spinning. Ah ha! Rope! Still holding Jack up, I tie up the helm so not to turn. Now I was able to take Jack to his cabin. I'm surprised at how strong I am. I didn't think I was able to carry Jack down to his cabin. I place Jack in his bed, removing is effects; hat, coat, pistol, and cutlass. I place a light kiss on Jack's forehead. "Sleep well, my captain." I murmur. I silently leave the cabin. Now, I need to go below to wake a few of my favorite crew members; Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, and Cotton.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: A dream.**_

"Mr. Gibbs?" I whisper, tapping his shoulder. "Mr. Gibbs? I need you on deck."

"I'll cut you for stealing you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs shouts waving his pistol in the air. "Oh. Miss Swann, my apologies. Now what is it you need, miss?"  
"I have sent Jack to his cabin 'cause he fell asleep at the helm. And I would appreciate someone on deck to steer the Pearl to our, unknown to me, destination." I whisper so not to wake the crew. "Could you wake Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and Cotton, then could you join me at the helm?"

I return to the helm, waiting for Gibbs. I look up at the night sky then to the horizon. "The sea is so calm. It is like mirror." I sigh. I finally spot the selected crew come on deck. I beckon to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs, would you mind the helm for a while. As far as I know, you are the only other one that knows where we're headed. I'm going to rest in Jack's cabin. Come get me when we are close to said place. Aye?"

"Aye, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs replies in a soft voice.

"Try not to wake Jack. Keep order on deck, but keep quiet. Savvy?" I make my way, slowly but quietly, to Jack's cabin. I unlatch the door and peak in. _'Good, Jack is still asleep…' _ I tiptoe to Jack's bed and pick up a spare blanket under it. I softly tread over to Jack's desk and curl up in the large chair. You know being in a dress has its advantages. It can keep you warm 'because there's so much material. Just as I begin to drift off to sleep I hear a shuffling, mumbling noise. I look over to Jack. _'Looks like someone is waking up…'_ I continue to watch him, curious as to what his reactions will be. The last thing he knew, he caressing me while I was at the helm. Jack starts mumbling something, but I am to far away to make out what he's saying. _'Damn my unstoppable curiosity!' _I slink across the floor to sit at the edge of the bed. I finally hear Jack's exact words.

"Elizabeth… I want you to be mine… mmmm…Please. From the moment I met you, I've always loved you…" Jack whispered in his sleep. I am touched by those words. Why hasn't he told me these directly to me?

"You know it's rude to watch the captain sleep by his bed." I could tell Jack wasn't sleeping anymore. His voice is now strong and directed to me.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I'll leave you to sleep."

"Oh, no you won't!" Jack grabs my wrist and pulls me onto his bed. With my back to his chest, I could feel his heart beating as calm as the ocean waves. "How did I get down here? Why were you in my face?" Jack whispers in my ear his lips brushing against it. I sit up with my back to Jack. Jack sits up and puts his hand on my shoulder… I turn to face him.

"Firstly, I brought you down here 'because you fell asleep in my arms at the helm. Secondly, I heard you talking in your sleep and I was curious what you were talking about."

"Talking in me sleep, eh? What did I say?"

_"Oh, god! What should I say!?" _ I bite my lower lip trying to find the right words. I tuck my head down. I am so embarrassed. My face grew hot as I found what words to say.

"Don't be embarrassed, Love. You can tell good ole Jack anything." I feel two gentle fingers pull my chin up to face Jack. His chocolate brown, kohl-lined eyes look intently into mine.

"I think you said my name a few times. You said you want me. That you have always loved me from the moment you first met me." I wait for a response. "Jack?"

"Yes, love?" I seem to have knocked him out of a trance.

"Is it true? Is what I just told you true?"

"I can't tell you."  
"Oh." I turn my back towards Jack. '_I guess I gave my heart to the wrong man'_

"No, no. That's not what I mean." Jack pauses. "Many years ago, I swore to meself that I would never fall in love with a woman…that my one and only love is the sea. Well, as you can most likely see, true love is inevitable. Look where it has brought us."

"Jack, I just don't want to be alone anymore. And if you're just going to treat me like another Tortuga Wench, then let me off at the nearest port so I may go home." Tears begin to swell in my eyes.

"Elizabeth? Look at me, please?" I turn around with tears streaming down my face. The look on Jack's face is unforgettable. He is concerned about my happiness here. Jack raises his hand to my face and wipes the tears away. The roughness of his calloused hands brought comfort and certainty to me. "I'm never going to leave you. From the moment I met you, I have been the happiest that I've been in all my years. And I'm sure you feel the same, with me."

"Yes, I do." I sniffle and wipe my face with my sleeve. "So, what you said is true." Jack tilts his head down and sighs with a smile, gently caressing my hands.

"Yes, Elizabeth. What I said is true…true to the last syllable. I love ye, Lizzie. I just had a hard time finding a way to tell you. People see me as a heartless scallywag. It would feel very much like a eunuch for me to feel all emotional. I wouldn't want everyone to see me like that. If that did happen, I'd lose you, then I would never forgive meself for it."

"Oh, Jack. Hold me…hold me like there is no tomorrow." Jack took me in his arms. Jack leans against the headboard of his bed and lifts me to sit sideways on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. We stayed like this for hours until we both fell asleep in each other's comforting embrace.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: My home.**_

"Land HO!" I awoke with a twitch, slightly startled by the sudden noise. I find myself in Jack's bed, but no Jack.

"Jack! Where are you?!" I am slightly disappointed and heartbroken that I woke up alone. I jump out of Jack's bed. _'I have to change first.'_ I scramble about Jack's cabin trying to find a shirt and a pair of trousers. I finally find some in his trunk at the end of his bed. I slip out of my dress, into the men's clothing and out the cabin door in a heart beat. I quickly scan the deck for Jack. Everyone is out and about doing their daily chores. I notice something different. There is someone standing at the bow, simply doing nothing. It's Jack! I begin to run towards him. Just as I got behind him, Jack swung around and grabbed me by the waist. "Oh, Jack! I was so scared! I woke up alone and I thought something was wrong." I nearly begin crying 'because I am overjoyed that he is still here with me. I clung to him like a fly to a sheet of sticky paper, never letting go.

"S'alright, Love. Everything is just fine. Know why?" With my face buried in his chest, I shake my head no. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And I have something to help lift your spirits." Jack beckons to the horizon. I see a small island with many pirate ships moored out in the harbor. My mouth drops in amazement and delight.

"This… this is… my…" I stammer like a drunken fool.

"Yes, my Lizzie. It's your island, Isle au Haut, where you grew up."

"How do you know? I don't recall ever telling you."  
"I, uh, found your journal…Accidentally, I swear!" Jack backs off. I playfully slap him on the arm. "Ouch! Why'd you slap me?"

"You read my journal! But seein's how you brought me here; I'm willing to overlook it. Sorry, darlin'." I gently rub the spot I slapped.

Before I knew it, we are anchoring in the thoroughfare, launching the longboats. We reach the docks of my little island and I am instantly surrounded by familiar faces. I rush around meeting all my long lost friends. I am in the middle of hugging my old school teacher, Joy Seaver, when I remember who I'm here with. I glance over to my beloved Jack, shouting orders to the crew. I over hear him say, "Now you scallywags, do what you want to do, but stay off me ship!"

"Oh, excuse me for being so rude! I want you to meet my friend, Jack Sparrow." Joy follows me to Jack to be introduced. "Jack? I would like you to meet my old school teacher and friend. Joy, Jack. Jack, Joy."

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, miss." Jack bows and kisses the top of Joy's hand. _'Wow, I've never seen Jack act so proper in public.'_ Then Jack looks at me. "Can we go now?" Jack whispers in my ear.

"Now if you will excuse me, Joy, I have some things to take care of. I'll see you around!" Jack leads me down the road away from the hustle and bustle. "I'm sorry, Jack. It's just that I'm so happy to see all my old friends again. Plus they would never believe that I sailed in with the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. So if it would please you, we'll stay away from town."

"What about rum?" Jack stops in his tracks looking at me all worryingly.

"I have a secret stash on this island that no one but I, and maybe you will, know about." I give Jack a peck on the cheek promising him a splendid night. After moments of walking enjoying the silence, I lead Jack down a path to a secluded beach not far from The Pearl.

I make Jack stop on the trail just before reaching the beach. "Wait here." I wander off the trail leaving Jack alone. I walk about 20 or 30 feet and find a huge boulder with a slightly smaller rock in front. I roll the small rock out of the way and find a huge cavern carved into the boulder. I climb down, light a torch, and scan my secret room. The shelves are still full, and the items on the shelves are indeed full, as well. I grab about six bottles and climb back out of my chamber, smothering the torch in dirt. I cover the doorway and leave to return to Jack.

"We can't have a party without rum, now can we?" I exclaimed as I hold three bottles in each hand. I hand three to Jack. Jack seems to be in awe. "What the matter?"

"You have a stash of rum?" Jack questions.

"Hey, what can I say? Rumrunner's used this island once."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: A party with a twist.**_

I shrug and look behind me with a beaming smile. Jack smirks and follows me. We reach the beach and I stop to admire my favorite spot. I lead Jack over to the peninsula part of the beach. There are a few trees surrounding it, kind of like a wall or fence. And in the center was a fire pit with a small pile of wood beside it. I sit down in a patch of grass looking up at Jack, who is still standing.

"So… What do you think? From here we get a front row seat to every event on this island." I grab Jack's free hand a pull him down to sit with me.

"Honestly, darlin'… I love it. I love this rum. I love the mood I'm in…" Jack's voice trails away. Jack turns to face me and put his rum down. "I love you, Elizabeth Swann."

"I love you, too, my sweet Captain Jack Sparrow." I look up at the sky. _'Hmmm… Getting a bit dark.'_ I begin to make a small fire. I can feel Jack's eyes watching me. I turn around to see that he has already started drinking. I chuckle. I sit back, uncork one of my bottles of rum, and watch the fire grow. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." Jack whips around with confusion in his eyes.

"What was that, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing. Just a song I learnt as a child when I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Let's hear it."

"No."

"Come on, we got the time. Let's have it!"

"No. I'd have to have a lot more to drink."

"How much more?"

"I don't know. I've never actually drunk rum; accept for when we were on the Rumrunner's Island. Even then, drank less than you think I did." Hours seemed to have passed without me knowing because the next thing I know I'm dancing around a bonfire with a bottle of rum in my hand. I glance over to my seat earlier and I see about 10 empty bottles. _'How much have I drank? Oh, well.'_ I hear Jack singing along with me to that song.

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties, yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" We both sing together running and prancing around the bonfire.

"I love this song!" Jack grabs my arm and he swings me around. And here I am laughing in a pirate's arms as drunk as I can possibly be while staying conscious. "REALLY BAD EGGS!" He shouts. Jack lets go of my arm and falls flat on his arse. I'm a little wobbly but I managed to stand my ground. Jack leans up and pulls me down to him.

"When we get back to the Pearl and head back out to sea, I'm going to teach it o the whole crew. And we'll sing it all the time."

"And we'll positively be the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main!" I must have surprised Jack with that sudden outburst, 'because his eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love, the entire ocean; the entire world." Jack slurs the last word and points out to sea. I smile like a fool. "Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel, the hull, the deck and the sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is… What the Black Pearl really is… is freedom." Jack just stares out to sea as if his beloved Pearl is right here.

"Oh, Jack. You, yourself, are free. Even without a ship. Doing what you want because you want it, is freedom and freedom is power." I lean into his shoulder and Jack wraps his arms around my waist to pull me closer to his body. I pick up my near empty bottle and raise it to the sky. "To freedom." Jack eyes my bottle and raises his.

"To the Black Pearl." We bring our bottles together with a clink. I guzzle down the rest of mine. I let out a belch so loud that it would shame all in Port Royal. I giggle while my face turns slightly pink. Jack and I lay down in the grass to gaze at the stars over head. I feel my eyes get heavy with sleep. Suddenly I hear a popping and banging and sizzling in the harbor. I quickly sit up just as flashes and sparks begin to fly up into the air. Jack is unfazed by the sudden noise. Jack sits up and takes me in his arms setting me in his lap.

"Thank you for this, Jack." I lean into his lips, but a hand stops me. I gaze in Jacks eyes with slight confusion why he's refusing a kiss, especially from me. Jack removes his hand only to reach into his pocket and pull out two silver rings; one larger than the other.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" _'Did he just ask what I think he just asked?!'_

"Jack this is so unlike you. You're settling down with someone with the likes of me." I just sit there surprised at this change.

"Does that mean you accept?" Jack spoke as he slides the smaller of the two rings on my left hand. Jack places the larger one in my hand to slide on his finger. I slip the ring on with a smile on both of our faces.

"Yes. I accept."

Jack and I, still a little drunk, somehow made our way back to the Pearl to prepare for our big day. Jack and I sleep for a few hours and find ourselves being woken up with someone knocking at the cabin door.

"Who is it?!" Jack shouts in his angry captain's voice. I quickly try to cover up just in case whoever it is decides to barge in.

"Jus' me, Gibbs. Jus' lettin' ye know we're all supplied for our next voyage."

"Good man. Master Gibbs, tell the crew to gather amid-ship."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Jack stands up and begins getting dressed; breeches, shirt, vest, sash, belts over sash, boots, hat, his effects, and overcoat…in that order. Jack leans over me, arms on either side of me. "Time to get up, my love. We should tell the crew of our coming mar-ri-age. Hmmm?" I nod to him in agreement. I crawl out of bed to my pile of clothing. Jack places a hand on my bare back.

"You're not going to wear those shrouds, are you?"

"What else am I to wear then?" Jack walks over to his desk and pulls out a box. He walks back over to me and places the box in my lap.

"What is this?"

"Jus' open it, Love." I open the box. I find a beautiful, cream colored dress of a soft cotton material. My mouth is slightly agape when I hear Jack speak softly. "I want you to wear this today. I want the crew to see what the most beautiful human being in the world I have." Jack gently grasps my hand and kisses the top.

"Oh, Jack… it is beautiful. I will wear it as often as possible on this pirate ship." I slip the dress over my head. Thankfully it has no need of buttons or laced-up corsets. "How do I look?" I ask Jack twirling in front of him.

"You look glitteringly magnificent."

"Now shall we meet the crew?" I hold me hand out for Jack to escort me out.


End file.
